1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting head and a liquid droplet jetting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hitherto available liquid droplet jetting heads such as an ink-jet head in which a piezoelectric actuator is used, a driving pulse (such as a driving waveform and a voltage signal) which drives the piezoelectric actuator is generated in a driver chip, and is directly supplied to the piezoelectric actuator which is provided corresponding to a pressure chamber of the ink-jet head.
Taking into consideration a cost aspect, a drive voltage is sought to be lowered. Whereas, since a deformation of the piezoelectric actuator closely depends on the drive voltage, when the drive voltage is lowered, it is not possible to deform the piezoelectric actuator substantially.
As a circuit which amplifies the drive voltage applied to a piezoelectric element provided to the ink-jet head, a piezoelectric transformer which has a simple structure and which is a small-size (thin) and incombustible, has hitherto been known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S61-139448, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S62-85953 for example).